


[F4M][Script Offer] After hours study session[Rape][fsub] [Hair pulling][Friend to Rapist][Mentions of Bruising][defiance into complience][Face-fucking][Creampie][mentions of impreg]

by BeautifulMetal



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMetal/pseuds/BeautifulMetal
Kudos: 1





	[F4M][Script Offer] After hours study session[Rape][fsub] [Hair pulling][Friend to Rapist][Mentions of Bruising][defiance into complience][Face-fucking][Creampie][mentions of impreg]

For Performers: Please feel free to improvise and change the script wherever you may feel it is needed! Scenes can be altered in any way that makes you feel comfortable.

As always, a tag in the comments or a DM, if you do choose to fill it, is always appreciated. I would love to hear your take!

**Asterisks for emphasis**  
() - Parenthesis are for script direction  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Setting: It's the end of the summer semester, with it being exam season, you and a friend decide right now might be a good time to hit up the library quiet area for some studying.]

God, I can't wait for this to be over, being stuck in the library in the middle of the night is definitely not how I wanted to spend my Thursday night.

I gotta admit, it's kinda creepy being alone in the upper section of the library with no one else around... But I'm glad it's with you though, I just... feel safe with you for some reason.

(giggle) No, I mean it! You've been with me through all my ups and downs and I genuinely could not ask for a better friend.

(Anxious/Concerned tone) Wait... what's wrong? 

(Start to speak in a more aggravated tone) No... listen, I've known you for over two years now, so I know when you have something on your mind. It would be best for the both of us if you just spit. it. out.

No, I'm not letting this go, and to be honest, you've been acting really weird lately, so I **need** to know what's up.

Wait...you're kidding right? (scoffs) I mean, you can't just admit to having feelings for me like this, and in *here* of all places... (sigh) I'm sorry, but I just don't see you that way...

What do I mean? (sigh) listen, we've known each other for *years* and you've been there for me and I appreciate that, but I really just see us as friends.

(Speaking in an aggravated tone)

Wait, why are you getting mad? 

Is that why you've been acting so weird? Just because I called you a "friend" earlier?

I mean, it kinda looks like it! Is this why you've been acting so "nice" lately? 

(In an annoyed tone) You know what, fuck it, I'm leaving, and I'd honestly be fine if you never talked to me again...

(Laughs disdainfully) "Oh, I can't leave?" (sarcastic tone) and why is that? It's not like you can make me stay and... wait, what are you doing?

(**Optional sfx of locking door**)

(concern creeping into voice) What are you doing? ... listen, I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't hurt a fly, so why don't you just let me go and we can just never speak of this again, okay? (hastily getting up)

(thud as she gets pushed back onto the chair)

(disbelief and panic entering voice) What the fuck?! (slight pause) did you just push me? ... (Whimper in pain as he grabs your arm) Please...please let me go...I know this isn't what you want!

Listen if this stops now, I promise I won't tell... (gasp for air as he begins to choke her)

(As she struggles for air) P-... Please...d-don't...do this...

(Coughs and gasps for air)

(Panic sets in as tears start to form) W-what the fuck is wrong with you... Choking me isn't going to make me want this more!

(Tense and distressed tone and she struggles to escape his grasp)

Please just let go...wherever you plan for this to go, I promise you it won't be worth it...

(Slaps her across the cheek)

(Shock enters her voice) Ow! You hit me?! I thought we were friends!

(Optional SFX of clothes rustling)

(gasps that lead to sporadic moans as he reaches down her pants)

S-stop that...stop it...Don't touch my clit... please leave me alone...I-I don't want this.

W-What do you mean...of course I want you to stop...My pussy isn't wet for you...this...just happens.

(In an emotional tone with occasional moans) This is so fucked up, is this all you wanted from me? This whole fucking time I thought you actually cared about me. 

(Continue moaning for a while, duration up to artist)

(As he finally pulls his hands out of her pants)

(In a defeated tone) Are we done? ...please I've had enough, I just want to forget about this.

(panic sets in) What do you mean, “no”? Wait, why are you unzipping your pants... Please, I don't want to suck your...

(smack) Stop it!

(Grabs her wrists )

(In a distressed tone as she whimpers in pain) 

Fine, fine! I'll do what you want, just please stop, you're hurting my wrists **Please**... just think about what you're doing, mmph...

(Thrusts his cock into her mouth forcing her to gag a little bit)

(Pulls out letting her catch her breath)

(A couple of coughs) Please...be gentle.

(More gagging and sucking noises as he forces himself into her mouth while grabbing her hair)

(cough) fuck, it's too big... please it's hurting my throat (gag) ok-ok fine, I'll stop complaining, just please stop pulling my hair.

(even more, gagging and sucking noises, duration up to the artist)

(inhale as she catches her breath) A-am I doing alright? ...No! I'm not enjoying this... I-I just want it to be over is all...

(Sharp inhale as he grabs her by the neck)

Okay, okay, I’m sorry! ... I enjoy this...please... I'll say and do anything you want, just stop grabbing my neck...it's gonna bruise!

(Coughing and gasping for air, as sadness and fear flow into her voice **possible sniffles to indicate she's on the verge of tears**) Please... this has to stop... I don't know what you want from me anymore, I've sucked your cock, I've let you touch me... just *Please* leave me alone now...

Wait, no please...please don't ...

(Sound of struggling as he begins to rip off her clothes)

Fuck, please don't rip my clothes up...I-I don't have any other clothes to change into.

(**Short pause for response**) W-what do you mean, take the rest off? ... I've done enough, please don't make me...

(smack) (In a tearful tone) Ok ok, please just give me a second... I'll do what you want...just please don't hurt me anymore, I'm begging you...

(Optional SFX sound of shuffling clothes)

(fear and distress in her voice) ...please don't look at me like that... I just want you to stop.... you've already violated me enough... I trusted you… please just let me go home (last line in a defeated tone)

W-what do you mean, “we aren't done”? ...I've done everything you've wanted! What do you mean, we have to go all the way? You've already been fucking raping me!

(Sound of struggling as he forces herself on to her, eventually entering her. Since this is where penetration begins throw in some moans and thrusting noises as you find appropriate, also you may add any lines that you feel add to the scene)

(Gasp)(tearful tone) Please! I'm not ready... you can do what you want, just *Please* slow down it hurts! 

(Moaning and thrusting, duration up to the artist's discretion)

No, I'm not enjoying this!...I can’t help that I’m moaning, this is so fucked up…It just happens!

No, I'm not saying that, you can't make me! I don't care how bad you want it!

(At this point he begins to grab her wrists again, All of the following is in between thrusts with intermittent moaning, as always if you feel the need to add more lines, please do!) 

(Groan in pain) Ow! Please, your grip hurts...just loosen it a little...

(smack)

No, please...

(smack)

Please...I'm already bleeding...Just make it stop.

(smack)

(scream in pain) (crying) Okay, Okay. I’ll say it. I'm...your rape slut. Please punish me.

I deserve this... I led you on, I'm sorry for being such a fucking tease. (whimpers in pain) 

(In a defeated tone as she whispers under her breath)

Please...just make it stop.

(Smack) I'm sorry! I..I know my body belongs to you now. My tits ...my pussy (groan) no one else can have it... I fucking deserve these marks you've given me... I need to be raped.

I'll always be a little slut for you.

(Heavier breathing and moaning as he picks up the pace, duration of this is up to the artist)

(Panic enters her voice) 

Wha- what do you mean you're cumming??!?!

You-you can't, I'm not on the pill or anything... please, I could get pregnant, you can't do this!

Please don't cum in me...please I'm begging you.

You-you can cum anywhere else, please, you can flip me over and have my mouth, just **please** not inside me.

W-what do you mean you want to rape a baby into me? Please no, you have to stop, you can't...(whimper) 

No...Please, I can feel you getting close, just listen to me this once...please pull out before it’s too late, I'll do anything!

(Improv to orgasm, duration up to the artist)

(Heavy breathing as they both wind down)

(Shaky breathing) Please... I've had enough...just, don't say anything and go.  
(Optional SFX of door closing)


End file.
